Babysitting
by daughteralucard
Summary: Bulma, Chichi, and 18 want to do more with their husbands. But with kids to care for who will watch them? Find out as Maron, Trunks, and Goten, go through babysitters of some of our favorite doormates!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know I need to continue with my next saga but I had this horrid idea that is absolutely hilarious I think

Hey guys I know I need to continue with my next saga but I had this horrid idea that is absolutely hilarious I think. The very concept of it is what brought you to read this story! Yes, babysitter, for Trunks, Goten, and Marron. Don't question it, just accept it.

It may contradict with my little timeline but I'm okay with that.

Vegeta: Daughteralucard doesn't own DBZ or VMB

Goku: Hey! I was suppose to do the disclaimer this time! She promised.

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarotte I'm the official disclaimer person! AND I'm the Prince-

Goku: of all saiyans?

I'm sorry we must interrupt this program for violent content that is not part of the story

Chapter 1

Piccolo

Bulma sighed in dissatisfaction. Vegeta never took her ANYWHERE! When Chichi visited Goku never took HER anywhere either. Bulma was stuck at home watching her eight year old son and sometimes Goten. Chichi was also stuck in the same situation only to make her situation worse she lived out in the middle of the woods.

Bulma suddenly had an idea. An evil idea. An awful idea. Bulma suddenly had an evil awful idea (thank you Dr. Seuss for this line!) She walked down to the gravity room and watched her long time lover training hard with such discipline that her long time ex Yamcha had never showed. His workaholic dispassion and his show of passion for something real was one of the things that had attracted her to the proud saiyan. She smiled deviously as her simple little scheme was about to play out. The only difference between her and her sons was she was not quite as complex. But she was just as evil, or they were as evil as her, I should say. She innocently walked over whistling to herself to the power generator that worked the GR. She picked up a small needle nose plyers and 'accidentally' dropped it inside the machine electrical wires to cross that shouldn't and the power for the GR completely went out.

"Oops," she said trying to compress a smile. She walked over to the Elevator of Convenience that was in the same room as the controls and went back up to the apartment floor where the Briefs and Vegeta lived. She sat at the table and started a game of Solitaire while waiting for the pissed off saiyan to come storming up in a rage. It didn't take long. She just started dealing cards out when the door came swinging open aggressively and the angry man stood before her.

"Bulma," he said trying not to sound stressed out, "that blasted machine of yours broke down."

"Vegeta, that blasted son of yours is driving me nuts. That blasted Goku never takes Chichi out. You never take me any blasted place. The blasted GR can wait till you take me some place with our blasted friends that we haven't seen in forever," Bulma giggled imitating the angry saiyan knowing full well what kind of rage he was going to fly in.

"WOMAN DON'T MOCK ME! KAKAROTTE IS NOT MY FRIEND AND NEITHER IS HIS HARPY WIFE AND THE BOY CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF! HE IS BLOODY EIGHT!"

"Oh calm down Vegeta before you give yourself and amorism or something. Look all I want is one night with Goku and Chichi and I will fix your GR first thing tomorrow. P-p-please," she said with her big blue puppy dog eyes. Vegeta sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. He waved his arms up in a 'whatever' fashion' and walked off over to the TV dreading his night that will be spent an eating contest against Kakarotte that he wasn't going to participate in and listen to Bulma and Chichi chatter on about weird and useless female things like shopping, or boys, or their periods, or pregnancy scares.

Bulma squealed in delight. Smart, simply, and it didn't even fire back. Eat your hearts out Trunks and Mirai Trunks! Speaking of Mirai Trunks he happened to walk in with King arguing over something.

"She's a bloody slut," growled King.

"She is not. She's a druggy but not a slut," argued Trunks.

"Please! 'Hit Me Baby One more Time'? She is a masochist slut!"

"Brittany is married!"

"To a man bitch!"

"A back up dancer!"

"What's the difference?!"

"I don't know! I don't really care actually. Look she isn't a slut until she cheats on him."

"Yea, I give them a year before they divorce."

"Yea, whatever man, your crazy," argued Mirai Trunks not realizing the irony in him saying that Brittany Spears was crazy. Bulma watched as the two saiyans argued and remembered that Trunks and Goten were going to need a babysitter (Marron will come later I promise. Maybe the next chapter). She picked up the phone and her contact book. She put her hand over her eyes and randomly picked a name. Mirai and King both watched in interest. They looked over and saw Vegeta slumped on the couch like and angry teenager. They exchanged looks and looked back at Bulma. She was dialing a number. When the person on the other line picked up she suddenly had a sweet sound in her voice.

"Hey, how are you? Yea? Oh, I just called to tell you that I need a babysitter…er…I mean…someone to train Goten and Trunks while Vegeta, Goku, Chichi and I are out tonight. Yea? Really? Okay I will see you in a few! Thank you so much! I know you don't normally do things like this. Yea, no problem." Bulma hung up the phone then called up Chichi to tell her what was going on.

Mirai and King both took over the dinning room table after Bulma jumped excitedly in the kitchen. "What just happened," asked Mirai.

"The woman has managed to trick me into a fucking 'date'," snarled Vegeta walking over after not being able to find anything on the TV. He sat next to his future son with a gloomy look.

"How did that happen," asked King.

"The GR broke down," he grumbled.

"Think she had anything to do with it," asked Mirai.

"Why would she break her own invention," growled Vegeta at Mirai's stupidness.

"Yea, I guess you're right." King shook his head. After being around Bulma for a while he began to understand how the complicated woman's mind worked. Often times she had told Mirai that she wished Vegeta would take her places or at least go places with her. Despite the fact that Mirai and King despised each other with a deep passion Mirai still felt the need to tell King about it. It might be because it was summer vacation and all of his friends were either afraid of him now, on vacation somewhere else, at some camp, or just being scarce for a short while. So Mirai turned to his grandfather to tell stuff to.

King had shook his head, he needed to talk to someone his own age, King was to old for this.

King was shocked it was Mirai who figured it out first but his self righteous and head strong son basically killed the idea. King didn't say anything because it would only open up a door to a whole new thing between Mirai and Vegeta that should remain closed.

Obviously Bulma had not brought this to his attention out right or she did and Vegeta just blew if off as another temper outburst. Honestly sometimes Vegeta proved himself to be one of the dimwitted or crazies he often times put down.

He just shook his head and left. Mirai, who had plans with the infamous Jeannette Vorman (If you don't remember she is Mirai's often times random lover that he visits. I don't think I ever actually introduced her in person but it will happen one of these days.)

Bulma was going to go the fanciest restaurant and the fact that she was famous meant she didn't need reservations! She pulled out a light blue gown that faded to a darker royal blue at the bottom. It was sleeveless and had silver sparkles scattered on it. She wore a silver chain around her neck, silver earrings with a small pearl hanging on them by a small chain, a silver anklet cuff and dark royal blue flats. She wore her long blue hair down her back. She looked like an angle. Unless you are Vegeta then she looked like the Devil in a blue dress.

The doorbell rang after Bulma put the black mascara, blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and pale compact on. She ran to the door and she saw Chichi and Goku waiting. She was dressed in a long red dress; her black hair was up in waves in a pony tale. Her black shoes matched her black purse. She had black eye shadow and mascara and deep red lipstick to match her dress. Both women looked gorgeous. Goku and Vegeta were both in black tuxes with black ties. Goku's was a bow tie though; he just learned how to tie knots and wanted to show it off on his shoes and his tie. Good for him!

"Now all we have to do is wait for the babysitter," said Bulma happily. Goten ran in to find Trunks sitting in front of the TV playing Zelda on playstation (you know Zelda rox ur sox off!). The doorbell rang again and Chichi opened the door to see a not so jolly green giant standing there in his long white cape, and his other cloths.

"Oh good, your hear Piccolo," said Bulma, "okay, they go to bed at eight. Make sure they eat, brush their teeth, take a bath, and no junk food after seven or you will never get them to sleep. Mirai Trunks will probably be back but don't expect to see much of him. He has Jeanette and about two oz. I hear so he won't be back till around two or three in the morning probably. If you have any questions my number is on the fridge if you forgot it. Trunks doesn't go in my lab for ANYTHING! Not after he killed my lab rats last time. Goten doesn't touch the fridge after he ate everything last time. Mirai Trunks, if he comes back tonight, can't lock that door if Jeanette is over here. Whoriest girl I know and I know why he brings her here so make sure that if she does stay here she stays on the couch or he does I don't care just don't let them behind closed doors together. Not under my roof they wont," she said grumbling the last part.

"Bulma I think he has the idea," said Vegeta.

"Oh if MV comes over be sure to tell him that the GR isn't working till tomorrow. If Mirai decides to leave with him I really don't care but make sure he brings his slut with him. Am I forgetting anything?"

"No," snapped Vegeta, "let's go get this over with."

"Don't let anyone in that liquor cabinet."

"Bulma, come on!"

"No playing with matches."

"Woman!"

"Don't let anyone graffiti anything."

"God damnit Bulma! He knows lets go!"

"No smoking anything in the house or the garage, last time that smell of weed and nicotine wouldn't leave the garage for a week."

"Bulma, dear, we need to go," said Chichi to.

"Oh yea, your right, let's go. By Piccolo, thanks for babysitting." Piccolo, who was to bewildered to catch everything that just happened, was snapped back to reality.

"Wait! Babysit!? You didn't say I was babysitting your kids!"

"Really, you're a sweetheart Piccolo, I don't care what they say," and with that Bulma and the other three shot out the door. Piccolo shook his head. He was tricked to watch a bunch of kids!

…………………………………….

Piccolo had never cooked before. He didn't eat, he needed water and that was it. He looked at the Cookbook for Kindergarteners and the Cooking for Dummies books. He decided to explore the exquisite dish of Mac and Cheese. He pulled a box our and read the directions. He liked the Cookbook for Kindergarteners instructions. The book said to boil the noodles for so long then add cheese that already came with it. Simple enough.

After he made dinner he called the kids down to eat…no response….what? He walked up stares to see what was going on. The hall upstairs was dark. He stepped on a skateboard without realizing and it slipped right under his foot after putting his weight on it. He somersaulted down the steps hitting everyone on the way down. His head slammed on the tile floor and he pulled himself up. He blasted the skateboard to the next dimension. He walked back up and turned to the hall. He walked quickly to the corner but before he could reach it BAM!!

He fell on his back again and looked up to see that Mirai's door was standing wide open. He got up and moved behind it. He turned the corner and saw the light on. He opened the door and stepped in and something heavy and metal landed on his head making a warm liquid drip down all over him. The sound of histarical laugher was heard. Piccolo pulled the bucket off his head and glared at the two children. This only made them laugh harder. Piccolo felt his face grow hot with anger.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY YOU LITTLE BRATS!?" He looked up at a mirror and saw that he was bright yellow. He felt his face flush. If it weren't for the yellow the bright red would show on his face. He growled with anger. "THAT IS IT!! You may think it's funny but I DON'T! No dinner! Now wash up and get to bed!"

"But it's only 5:30," argued Trunks.

"That's not my problem," said Piccolo coldly. He turned around and left for the bathroom to wash the paint off his face. Trunks glared at his back as the door shut. He wouldn't stand for this outrage! He smiled deviously and looked at Goten who looked to feel very bad for his actions. But one look at his friend and all guilt ceased because he knew the wheels in Trunks's head were turning in very devilish ways.

…………………………

Piccolo relaxed. He was frustrated and needed a nap. He put the kids to bed and laid down on the couch. Trunks ran around like a nutcase with Goten standing and giggling when he tried to get the two to take a bath. When he did finally get it Trunks had screamed out for help. Piccolo being the protective alien he was rushed in only to be greeted with a bucket full of warm soapy water in his eyes.

He jumped back holding his eyes screaming out in pain. Trunks and Goten laughed wickedly as the funny Namik danced around holding his hands up to his eyes crying out.

"It burns us!! IT BURNS US!!" Piccolo shot for the sink and stuck his head underneath running the water over his eyes. When he opened them his eyes were so red there was no white to see. Trunks and Goten were now laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Piccolo stormed out in a fury. If he stayed he would have killed them.

When the two came out Goten asked if Piccolo could open the floss can. Piccolo looked down at the child and would have told him to open it himself but he looked so much like Gohan at the moment, he was innocent looking, like he meant no harm. Piccolo sighed and had grabbed the can. He twisted the top open and suddenly colorful warms popped out at his face freaking him out. "WOMRS!! EW EW EW EW! GET THEM AWAY GOTEN GET THEM AWAY!" Goten grabbed the fake worms and showed them to him. Piccolo was furious. He grabbed Goten and went in after Trunks who had been watching behind the bathroom door snickering now. He drug the two children into the bedroom and shoved them on the bed. "Sleep. Now." He turned to leave.

Little did he know Goten had looked to Trunks who held up the camera. "Oh yea," he said, "I got it." Goten smiled.

"Youtube," he said.

"The fun has only begun. Wait till he sleeps."

"But we are locked up," said Goten disappointedly.

"What, you think my mom never tried locking me in here?" Goten smiled brightly. Trunks was an escape artist. His back up stories were often brilliant but even when they sucked so bad they were caught mid lie, he always found a way out of whatever room he was locked in. The problem was never trying to fool Bulma, she was easy, she would believe almost any story. The challenge was Vegeta. You couldn't get anything past him. Not even Mirai who was really good at jerking the older saiyan around could get away with anything with him and he had many years of practice. But on the occasion they did get away with it Goten had often seen his own life flash before his eyes. Vegeta was not the man to piss of.

Piccolo dozed off finally. Sure that it was safe, both little heathens were locked up with no way out.

……………..(And they were dancin and singin and movin and a groovin')……..

Trunks and Goten both snuck into the house dressed as squirrels with a smoking broken car behind them. "That was a brilliant escape," said Goten, "it was so exciting. You get to do that every time your dad locks you up?"

"Yea, my favorite part is always when the mutant squid shoots missals at me."

"Wow, why such high security?"

"We don't like people breaking into the house," said Trunks taking off his squirrel costume, "so we keep security that is so dangerous that it is a danger to the public and the employees as well as everyone else."

"Wow, that is so cool," said Goten following suite. The two walked back into the house and saw Piccolo fast asleep. Goten set up the camera brilliantly hiding it in plane view were Piccolo would never see it. Trunks put the ear buds in Piccolo's huge sensitive ears. They snuck back upstairs sneaking to Mirai's room. Trunks went over to the CD rack and got the perfect CD. He smiled and grabbed it taking it to his room. Goten followed his friends like the lap dog he really was. Trunks stuck it in the CD player and put it on the UNGODLY LOUD settings and pressed play.

…………..(And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted)……

Piccolo jumped up screaming as an unholy loud sound began screaming in his head. It was like the devil was singing in his head so loud his ears began to bleed.

GET UP COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS

He wailed out in pain rocking back and forth in pain. He ran into the TV knocking it over. He flipped over the couch landing the back of it on the floor. He rolled off and ran into a door. He crashed through to the kitchen and ran his head into some cold water. Electricity ran through his body. He felt the volts jump through his body a few times causing his body to twitch and his bones flashed in and out of visibility. He fell down on the ground happy that the noises stopped. He pulled the ear bubs out and stormed upstairs. He noticed, however, that Mirai's door was open. He eyed it suspiciously. He looked at the clock 2am. He opened the door and saw the most traumatizing sight. A pretty blond girl hanging half off Mirai's bed upside down with Mirai holding her in his lap with his hand around her waist to avoid dropping her. Piccolo closed the door. He didn't think Mirai saw him, he looked a little to busy, and rubbed his eyes. He suspected that was sex. He had never seen anything so uncomfortable looking. She didn't seem to mind his dick in her butt though. (Fun position by the way if you don't mind it in the other end)

He just shook his head, Bulma didn't need to know. He walked down the hall and looked at the door, still locked. He went back downstairs to clean up the mess he made. He saw Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, and Goku standing in the door way with a look of shock. He stopped in his tracks and backed back up to Mirai's room. He knocked on the door and whispered "I suggest you stop and do that elsewhere, your mom is home." The noise ceased and the sound of rustling, a window opening and shutting. He went down stares to see them wondering now into the disaster that was the living room. Bulma looked at Piccolo with sympathy.

"Get a new babysitter," growled Piccolo. He turned around and left them standing in complete shock.

"GOTEN," shouted Chichi. No response.

"TRUNKS DOWN HERE NOW," hollered Vegeta harshly. The two children peaked around the corner at their impending doom.

Chichi went and grabbed her son by the arm dragging him to the door and turned to her friend. "If you can find a babysitter we should do this next Friday!"

"Oh yea! Let's have Krillin and 18 with us next time."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go," said Chichi dragging her struggling child behind her.

……………………(Play that funky music white boy, play that funky music baby!)

Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Yamcha

Okay now it's time for another update

Okay now it's time for another update. It is almost 12 at night so I can't promise the greatest longest thing ever but I can certainly try. At least it's an update. Here you guys go.

Vegeta: REVIEW WEEK EARTHLINGS!

Me: a little scary don't you think?

Vegeta: No! Not scary enough! (destroys my computer) Want to go another chapter without reviewing?

Me: VEGETA!! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TYPE THE STORY!!

Vegeta: Use your imagination and magically type it up at the library computer.

Me: -.-;

I don't own DBZ, the song Hells Forecast, Bloaty's Pizza, Cesar Pizza or Pizza Hut

Chapter 2

Yamcha

"Yea, Bulma, 18 managed to get Krillian to agree to go with use on a triple date. Yea, did you find another babysitter? No? Well, don't you worry because I did! He owns me a favor. Don't worry it's Yamcha. I know the kids will tear him apart. You wanted to find a way to get back at him for treating his new girl friend better then he ever treated you right? Well, here it is, leave him with the kids, they will make him crazy if not break him completely. I know I'm evil. See you tonight." Chichi hung up the phone and turned to her husband.

"I really don't feel comfortable dooming my best friend like this," he said really uneasily.

"Well, do you feel comfortable with regular jeans on?"

"Not really but-"

"Yet you are still wearing them aren't you?"

"Only because you are making me," he whined.

"Excatly. Now let's go." Why Chichi chose to go to a pizza hut was beyond him. Why they were going to the one across the street form Cesar's Pizza where going was taking Videl was also beyond him. What he didn't realize was Chichi was insuring her future grandchildren were born by choosing the Pizza Hut across from them without them suspecting her spying.

………………………………

Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, and 18 waited for Yamcha to show up. Vegeta was extremely grumpy about leaving his son with that worthless baseball player leech. Bulma assured him that after tonight he was never going to want to show up at CC for a very long time. It cheered Vegeta up a little bit. When he did show the four quickly said goodbye and left.

Yamcha barely said goodbye before they left him in the Hell House that he was totally unaware of. He turned around to see the three children standing on the stares. Trunks and Goten and Maron looked at him expectedly.

"Well," he said nervously, "what do you guys want to do?"

"I want to play cards," said Maron.

"Good idea, lets play poker! You kids know how to play poker?"

They sat a the table and learned how to play poker. What Yamcha didn't realize was just how devious these little demons were. But he would find out, oh would he find out, and he would regret the entire night.

After playing a couple round Trunks looked rather unhappy. "What's wrong Trunks," he asked.

"I'm hungary," he said gloomily.

"Oh, well, I can't cook but I could take you guys out to eat. What do you want to eat?"

"Bloaties Pizza," the three kids cried out happily. Yamcha had never been to Bloaty's before but Pizza sounded good so he agreed. He loaded them up in the car as the kids started to bounce up and down happily. "Okay," he said a little nervous. I'm easily distracted so can we not jump around like that?"

"Can we listen to a CD," asked Trunks with a grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't to distracting then yes."

"YAY!" Yamcha nervously gripped the wheel. He was a very nervous driver and the boy yelling wasn't helping. Trunks disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a CD case that said MIRAI'S CD'S!!

"Um, should we touch those? They are Mirai's not ours," he said.

"Don't worry, he doesn't care," said Trunks. He pulled out a blank CD and put it in. The song made his insides turn and made him even more nervous.

_Something had woke me a sound on my roof_

_It was followed by smashing me thumping and soon_

_I jumped out of my bed thinking I'd been invaded_

_Heard smashing more pounding the sound has convaded_

_Looked out of my window blood dripped down the glass_

_I see bodies lay mangled and twisted on grass_

_I ran into the main room and shaggy was dead_

_So was Nate the Mad, Jumpsteady, and ABK_

_Bolted out of the house to see if it's a joke_

_I heard hundreds of car alarms softly in smoke_

_And the sky above red I see dead bodies falling_

_It's raining with corpses the blood is upon me_

Yamcha had lost his nerve. The song had officially terrified him and he swerved to the other side of the street hitting a speed bump them freaked out. He parked the car and jumped out looking at the clear blue sky in relief. He turned around to see a cop standing there watching him.

"Sir do you mind stepping away from your vehicle?"

Yamcha sighed in exasperation.

……………………………..(I really have nothing to say in these things today)………..

Yamcha and the kids walked into Bloady's. He had gotten a ticket for unsafe driving with children in the car. It was an expensive ticket, maybe Bulma would be good enough to compensate for it. He looked around and thought that he stepped into hell. There were video game machines, a playground, a counter to order pizza, a counter to collect prizes, and children everywhere. They were running around screaming with parents chasing after them threatening to spank them, telling them they couldn't play any more if they didn't behave, threatening not to feed them. But in reality, the kids were in control. They did what they wanted regardless. In the center of the room was a grotesquely overweighed man dressed up as a pig with a purple vest and a very retarded looking purple hat.

"And I thought Freiza was hell," he said looking around at the 'battle field' as the parents were loosing the big war going on. He looked down and saw that his own kids had disappeared. He began to panic. He looked around and saw Marron at the top of a fence overlooking the ball pit, Goten was at the counter ordering three of every kind of pizza, but Trunks was no where to be found.

Yamcha first walked over to Goten and helped him carry all the pizza's to the table and left him to his food. He then walked over to Marron. She looked down on him and he tried to coax her down. "Come on Marron, sweetheart, come one down for uncle Yamcha and we can have some Pizza."

Marron felt her intellegece was insulted so threw a ball at him. Yamcha closed his eyes as the ball hit him and just stood there. He then looked up and a whole gang of kids were throwing plastic balls at him. He ran for cover as the little demons continued to throw balls, dirty socks, and a dirty diaper at him. He turned to look at it and looked over to see a naked toddler that had joined the little war. He took cover under the table. He looked around and saw Trunks was over at Bloaty. Good, great, he was distracted. Yamcha turned his attention back to Marron and her troops. He looked around and saw the parents of the children trying to make them come down from the ball pit and stop throwing things but it was no use. They were only plummeted by more socks and balls and pizza pieces. They ran over toward Yamcha and he stood up. They looked at him curiously.

"Guys, if we are going to gain control over them we must work together to fight this tyranny!" The parents felt a sudden surge of anarchy and inspiration toward his words. "When did children become the boss and we become the ones to be bossed around? We need to fight them off, turn it around. No long will putting them in the corner really help us. We need to hit them where it really hurts!"

"Um, I'm against abusing my child," said one woman.

"We aren't going to touch them," he said annoyed.

"Oh, well, okay then."

"Now, first we need to cut off there supplies, then we need to gang on them as they leave of fall asleep! What goes up must come down right?"

"RIGHT," they all said with there fists in the air ready to go to war. The kids all exchanged looks. Yamcha turned his attention back to Trunks and saw that he was proceeding to kick the shit out of poor Bloady.

"Okay, first, what do we need to cut off?"

"Their weapons," said one man.

"Yea, lets get rid of the plastic balls and stuff!"

Yamcha and the parents walked over to the plastic ball pit and they all tipped it over. Marron and the other children jumped down and went to attack but everyone stopped and turned toward Bloady as he cried out in pain. They looked at their parents then charged on Bloady. If they were going down so was Bloady!

…………………..(Really, I don't know what to write, I'm really just killing time)………

Yamcha and the parents went to grab there children and pull them off. They saw one girl jump off a chair and was caught by her mother and pulled out. The girl fell to the ground and proceeded to kick and scream. The mom looked helpless. Yamcha grabbed Trunks and Marron and went to help his fellow soldier. He shoved the two kids into her hands and picked the other little girl up.

Someone at the restaurant called the police and they were surrounding the building. The one who had given Yamcha the ticket had walked in and saw Yamcha holding a screamer trying to get away, a woman with his two kids, the other one sitting all alone sleeping on the table, and parents tackling there own children to the ground.

"Who started this madness," yelled the cop. Every finger in the room pointed to Yamcha

…………..(I say really a lot. I say absolute a lot to. I haven't said it at all in this one but my other one I said it like every other paragraph)……….

Yamcha sat on the couch in the dark living room twitching and mumbling to himself sucking on his own thumb. The horrors of they day replaying in his head. The two tickets he would have to pay off, that disturbing song in his memory, the children, everywhere, the children…

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Krillin and 18 walked in laughing to themselves and saw that Yamcha was in the room looking like a loony patient. Vegeta walked into the kitchen and saw the children playing poker at the table gambling with Yamcha's money.

"Who the hell taught you to gamble," yelled Vegeta. Marron was now on the edge of tears, Goten scared stiff, and Trunks a little jittery.

"Um, um, um."

"You need to tell your brain to tell your mouth to tell me where you three learned how to gamble," he said trying not sound vicious but failing at it.

"Y-y-yamcha," he stuttered. Marron was now howling with tears and Goten had actually passed out.

"Okay," said Bulma, "time for everyone to go home." Marron was calmed down by 18 and Bulma, Goku picked his son up and wondered why his face was caked with pizza. Vegeta sent nervous Trunks to bed who happily retreated to the safety of his bedroom.

Yamcha? Well the happy farm sent nice people in white coats to take him to his new home.

…………………….(booboo bee doo boop!)…………….

Well peeps I'm off to bed. Hope you liked it.


	3. Yajirobe

Sorry its taking so long

Sorry its taking so long. Between work, school, and laziness I'm finding it hard to update but here it is.

Fujiko Kuwabara: don't worry everyone is gonna get treated badly. Its half da fun but the tough times are over for your Yamcha and we are moving on.

I-Love-Trunks1: your reviews are always loved!

Chapter 3

He stood in the law nervous. He had experience with the kid before and it wasn't a pleasant one. He couldn't get the awful stink out of his scarf for days. Matter of fact, he ended up tossing it and getting a new one, the green one that now hung around his neck. He hated green but when you live several miles off the ground you really have no reason to be picky when you want to stay warm.

He knocked on the door and out cam Bulma, Chichi, 18, Vegeta, Goku, and finally Krillan. Bulma smiled pleasantly at her friend. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this Yajirobe. You remember all the stuff I told you over the phone?" I gulped and nodded. "Good, well see you later tonight…I hope."

"You hope," I asked suddenly fearful. What did that mean exactly?

"Bye," she said. The small crowed rushed away before I could ask questions. I gulped again, this was it, my impending doom, the thing that would haunt my nightmares for years to come, a situation that even Kami himself couldn't help me survive and remain sane. I was going to babysit Trunks Briefs and his two patsies Goten Son and Marron! The very thought of it sent chills creeping up my spine.

Slowly I opened the door and saw that the lights were on but there was no sign of kids. This was bad. I slowly crept in. "H-h-hello," I stuttered. No answer. I walked further in and shut the door behind me. Suddenly all the lights went out. I looked at the clock. Only 5 pm. I only had to survive 2 more hours and already it seemed so far away. My salvation, their mothers, were now far away never to be seen until 7.

It was not so much Trunks I feared as his father. If I did something wrong or Trunks was hurt Vegeta would be on my ass like vultures to a carcass. If Goten were to get hurt Chichi would tear me a new one. If Marron were to receive even a scratch…18…shudder. I don't want to think about it anymore! I just want to give the kiddies some food and put them to bed. I made my way upstairs and saw a door opened. I walked in and there sat Marron with stuffed animals around a small table.

"Hi Yajirobe!"

"Hey, Marron, were are the boys?"

"Around," she said giggling innocently, "will you play with me?" She looked up at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes. I hated kids. They were so sick, so devious, so irresistible when they looked at you like that. So adorable they were abominations, little images of Satan dancing around over flowing with cuteness and stuff. I had to give in. If you saw those innocent eyes you would give in to!!

I soon regretted it. 5 minutes later I was sitting in a little plastic chair holding a little pink tea cup in a horrible pink flower dress with white ruffles on it. I couldn't help but wonder if it made me look fat.

……(Trunks's room)……….

Trunks and Goten sat giggling at the monitor. This was awesome footage! Youtube would worship them! Right now Yajirobe sat in a plastic chair with a tea cup and a hideous dress playing tea time with Marron. They would go down in history for this one.

…(25 minutes 30 seconds later).;

I looked at the clock. Only 5:30! I sighed in defeat and accidentally crushed the cup. "Oh sorry Marron, guess I don't have a cup, guess I can't play. I need to make dinner anyway come on!"

"Hold up," she said shoving me back down, "don't worry I have plenty!" She pulled out a box that was twice her size filled with pink tea cups. Terror struck my heart.

……(another 30 minuts later)….

Finally I had escaped the clutches of such evil not even Freeza would dare cross. I had survived but with no dignity. I walked toward the kitchen and opened a cabinet.

"I want pizza," said the voice that shook me to the very core of fear. His reputation, grossly underestimated, his infamy, well known to cowards everywhere, feared? Very. I turned around and came face to face with Trunks. "I don't think I am suppose to give you junk food."

"It's not. It has vegitables, meat, cheese, and bread. Its real food."

"Well your mom said no fast food that it hypes you up almost as bad as sugar."

"Well I WANT PIZZA!"

"Well I'm not giving you pizza," I said it with bravery that I severely lacked. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"If you don't give me what I want I'm going to tell my dad on you." Damn him! He knew my worst fear. Bulma or Vegeta? I don't know but Bulma I have had the nerve to get wise with. Vegeta, not only no, but HELLZ NO! I sighed and picked up the phone. What's the worst that can happen?

…………..(After dinner)…………..

What a mistake! He had lost his bloody mind! AND HE WANTED ICE CREAM!! He was already bouncing off the walls as it was! But what am I suppose to do? Tell him no? Trunk's wasn't even the worst one. It was Goten who was the worst.

He was jumping up and down singing a song I did not recognize and I don't think Chichi would approve.

"Everyone's a little bit racist today

So everyone's a little bit racist OK

Ethnic jokes might be uncouth

But you laugh because they're based on truth"

(remember this song?)

Trunks on the other hand was writing all over the walls. What was it? I don't really know but it looked Satanic.

Marron was singing to a song playing on full blast on Bulma's speakers. Something from that horrible show High school musical (god I hate that show so much).

I was so lost and didn't know what to do. Suddenly just as I was going to crack all three of htem just dropped asleep. I sighed and relaxed. I found myself passing out into dream land dredding what will happen if Bulma sees this.

………(after Yajirobe passes out)……..

The three sat up smiling. Trunks went out back to do his job, Goten to the bathroom to do his, and Marron dragging Yajirobe to Trunks's room to do hers.

……

Trunks picked up a big rock and threw it through the window. Then kicked the door in. Perfect. He walked in and waited for the other two.

….

Marron dressed him up in the black shirt and pants and painted his face green putting a cantaloupe on his head and set him up in the kitchen with valuables in his pockets. She then stood next to Trunks as they waited for Goten to be ready.

…

Goten sat himself in the bottom bathroom cabinets and pulled the phone out dialing the number.

"West City Emergency how may I help you."  
"Hello," he blubbered into the phone, "I'm being robbed by a man in black with a green face and a canelope, he's crazy and wants to hurt me! I'm hiding in the bathroom and the other two got out of the house I think." He began to cry for effect.

"Police will be at CC as soon as possible. THankyou for calling the Emergency number and have a nice day."

Goten then called Trunks's cell phone. "Trunks? Yea, you need to wait out front looking scared. Yup, they are coming, yup, fell for it. Okay see ya soon."

…

Trunks and Marron made there way to the front lawn and waited for the police. They arrived in seconds. Guns out, police everywere, Yajirobe denying the canalope on his head and that he was just babysitting. Goten and the other two looking very upset.

It was all fun until the parents had arrived just on time. Bulma walked up the law to the police officer ready to have a heart attack. Vegeta, on the other hand, was no fool and had a good idea what was going on.

………..

"You are so grounded young man," shouted Bulma, "do you have any idea, any idea at all, what you just did!" Trunks just shrugged.

"God I get so sick of that! Anytime I ask a question you don't want to answer you just shrug where the hell do you get that! Just go to your room. If I talk to you right now I will kill you!"

Trunks quickly ran upstares.

"Where does he get that anyway," asked Vegeta. Bulma just shrugged and walked off. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

………………………

Good fun! Sorry it isn't very long but it's late.


	4. Tien

Well after many months I have finally updated

Okay I started a new story now I'm updating this one. Aren't you so proud of me and all my hard work!

I-Love-Trunks1: 0.o do we need to take you off the candy dear heart?

Fujiko Kuwabara: I luv all my reviewers and I'm glad it makes ya happy :)

Oh and Fujiko thanks for the idea! Your wish is my command!

Chapter 4

"Really? Thank you so much! You will not believe how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Oh no they are angels," lied Bulma into the phone. She hung it up and bounced over to Vegeta. "Good news! Tien has agreed to watch the kids we are going with not just Chichi, Goku, 18, and Krillin. Yamcha has a new girlfriend that he wants me to meet. I'm so excited lets get ready."

"Woman, quit jumping around like the loony you are!"

"Shut up Vegeta," she shouted. Trunks, who was couldn't help but over hear sense he was on the other side of the door eavesdropping, got a sudden feel of excitement. Oh, the horror, oh the inhumanity, oh the chaos! With Mirai gone for the night Tien was all buy himself. Friendless, hopeless, ignorant, the possibilities seemed endless. True Mirai had never really been any help about the troublesome trio, but now with Mirai's room of fun 'toys' and old tricks that Goten and him had picked up, tonight was going to be home sweet hell for poor Tien. But enough about that Trunks had a cookie in the cookie jar with his name written all over it!

………………………………………

Yamcha stood looking at the door in horror. His eyes were like those of veterans. Filled with flashbacks of horror, lost sanity, and emotional scars that would never go away. Goten and Trunks were bad, nay, evil! They were not demons they were the anti-christ!

He was shook out of thought when Tien arrived. He fell to the ground and grabbed Tien by the ankles.

"Please, Tien, my old friend. Don't go in there! You will not survive the horrors! THE INHUMANITY!!"  
"Yamcha? What has gotten into you? When someone talks to you now you flinch. I'm told buy Puar that you scream in your sleep. And now your begging me not to go into Bulma's house?"

"Is it even really fare to call this place a house," asked Yamcha's girlfriend, "it's a mansion practically."

"Well," said Yamcha standing up, "actually the first three levels and the basement are labs, the fourth level is the living area, the second is were the bedrooms and guest rooms are. Then there is the basement…no one goes into the basement. God knows what's up there."

"Oh, spooky! We should have a night that we all stay up there and see if it is haunted or something."

"I once saw Mirai and a couple of his friends go up there," said Goku, "they had some little bag in there hands, I think one had a lighter, the other had a small cardboard box with funny smelling paper in it. I wonder what it was?" Everyone looked at Goku as he talked about his strange sightings in the 'haunted basement'.

"I once saw a sticker up there with a kid peeing on something," said Yamcha.

"Oh yea, I see that to," said Goku, "I think it's a truck logo….what does it mean….(thank you dr. tran!)."

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," said Chichi. She rang the doorbell and Bulma and Vegeta came out. Bulma greeted Tien and told him all the stuff he needed to know. He smile nicely and watched them go. When they drove out of sight he went in to say hi to the kids.

Marron was playing with her cute little good guy doll (hehehe Chucky fans no all about these little suckers), Goten had been playing with a voice changer he found laying on a desk somewhere where he wasn't suppose to be, and Trunks was sitting watching TV. "Hey guys," said Tien. The kids all put on there best smiles. They smiled sweetly, innocently, they smiled with lies…LIES!!

The night started off 'well' and the kids were 'behaved'. He made them dinner, had them shower, and sent them to bed. But after about 10 minutes alone, that's when it all started. He opened up a cabinet and a bag of flour poured down on him.

"Who the hell puts flour that close to the door," hissed Tien. He sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he cam out the good guy doll was sitting in the hall. It wore blue overalls with a white and blue striped shirt.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play," it asked in a cheerful voice. Tien chuckled a bit. Now how did it get in the hall? He picked it up and walked to the guest room where Marron slept soundly. He put the doll back in the small childs arms and walked out closing the door. He turned around to leave and sat on the couch. After channel flipping he felt it time to go get something to eat.

He got up and walked to the kitchen and saw the doll once again now sitting on the counter.

"I love hugs," it said in that cute voice. He scratched his head in curiosity, how did it get in here? No one had gone through the livingroom all night. He just shook his head and picked up the doll again putting it back in Marons arms. He shut the door again and turned around to leave. He got to the couch and sat down when he heard the voice of Chucky form the hall. "Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play."

He peaked his head into the hall and saw nothing there.

…………………………………………..

Goten and Trunks tried not to giggle. With the voice changer in hand and Maron being the sneaky girl she was, it was to funny for words. They were going to destroy him before the night was out!

…………………………………………..

Tien sat back again. "I love hugs," the voice echoed through the halls. He jumped up sure he heard it and bound into the hall, no one was there. He put his hand over his head. He was tired and needed a nap that was all. He closed his eyes for just a second.

When he opened them again that creepy good guy doll was sitting on his chest smiling up at him.

Tien screamed like a little girl and jumped up hugging the hanging lamp. The lamp, not able to hold his wait, crashed to the ground and Tien landed on his back. He sat up a bit dizzy and wobbled around on his feet a bit. He shook his head, he was being stupid, it was just a doll!

He picked it up and threw it in the trash can. Suddenly, a spooky voice that sounded strangely like Brad Dourif, spoke from the trash can. "Where ya goin Tien." It said. Tien slowly turned back to the trashcan. He opened it and saw the chucky doll just sitting there "Hi I'm chucky, wanna play." No he did NOT want to play.

He slammed the lid shut and walked off in fear, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening….the kids, they had to be behind this, who else? He walked over to there rooms and saw Maron asleep still. He shut the door and walked to Goten's door. He opened it and saw the little boy fast asleep. He shut it and walked to the hall across form the livingroom where Trunks's bedroom was. He stood at the door, it had to be him, it was the only way this could be happening. It made sense it would be him, he was, after all, his fathers son and only Vegeta would be so devious. Vegeta, however, was not here.

He opened the door and saw Trunks still fast asleep. He shut the door quietly and stared at it. No way…

He turned around and saw the doll sitting in front of him. "Why did you throw me away," it asked, "aren't we friends?"

"You're a possessed doll?"

"Come on now Tien, let's play," he said saying the last words in the dolls original voice. Tien's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Trunks crawled out of bed and opened his door. Tien had passed out infront of his door, perfect. Maron and Goten appeared from around the corner with smiles on there faces, no longer innocent, but evil.

Goten grabbed Tien by the ankles and dragged him to the middle of the circle that Maron had draw with her Crayon Sidewalk Chalk. Trunks set the doll up in front of Tien with the fake red medallion that had actually belonged to his dad. Trunks then took the Tiffany and Glen Doll and stood them at the front and the other side. Trunks smiled.

"Where did Mirai get the creepy looking dolls form anyway," asked Marron.

"Spencers," said Trunks.

"Really?"

"Oh yea, he got a Jigsaw doll from there to," said Goten, making sure the candles were lit.

"Jigsaw?"

"From that movie Saw," said Trunks.

"Never seen it," said Marron.

"Neither have I," said Goten.

"Yea, me neither, my parents say its to grown up for me but Mirai watches it sometimes. I once got to watch a seen form it though."

"Really? What was it like," asked Goten.

"I dunno," said Trunks watching Goten finish, "some guy was sawing his foot off."

"Sounds gross," said Marron planting the tape recorder into Chucky's pocket.

"They didn't really show anything," said Trunks a little disappointed. The three walked back to there rooms after planting the camera to catch the rest of it on film.

"Youtube, here we come," said Marron with a giggle as she turned the camera on.

…………………………….

Tien woke up and saw Chucky sitting on top of him. "Ade Due Dumbalar," he chanted in that creepy voice. He looked up and saw Tiffany and Glen staring at him quietly and very lifeless. Tien felt another girly scream escape from his throat. He stood up in a hurry and ran out the door.

……………………………..

The three children quickly cleaned up the mess after Tien's big exit. It was as if the fake voodoo ritual never happened and grabbed the camera. They crawled into bed knowing they were going to be woken up again in a few minutes by angry parents wanting to know what went on. They were prepared.

…………………………………..

Tien ran out and slammed right into Goku. He and Goku stood up. "What happened to you," asked 18.

"Evil, dolls, there are everywhere. EVERYWHERE!! RUN NOW WHILE THERE IS STILL TIME." He gave a high pitched scream and ran down the street causing people to shout out there windows from Tien to shut up because it was almost midnight. The grown ups all exchanged looks of shock. They ran into the house and up the stares wondering what sort of mess the kids managed to make. When they went up there was nothing wrong. Nothing was messed up, no kids in sight, no nothing.

"Kids," shouted Chichi loud enough to piss off the neighbors again, "what is wrong with Tien! I demand an answer!"

As planned the three stood side by side and all gave the same answer…a shrug….


	5. Marron

Okay another chapter with another brillian idea

Okay another chapter with another brillian idea! The torture isn't just on our babysitter either. It is going to be good fun!

Thanks I-Love-Trunks1 for the idea. I would never had considered it. As far as the boyfriend idea, I have a great way to play with that.

Fujiko Kuwabara yes I am a girl :) I'm glad you likin!

Chapter 5

Maron checked her hair before she knocked the door to CC. She was quite surprised to hear from Bulma and Chichi. She figured that they didn't like her, what with her calling them old and all, maybe they finally accepted the truth!

When Bulma answered the door she shoved Maron in and shut it quickly. "Hey," she said to Bulma offensively, "no need to push!"

"We are in sort of a hurry dear," she said trying to fight the urge to plant her fist in the girls annoying face, "no need to get to worked up over anything Mirai is staying home tonight so if you need his help just ask him."

"Ooo, who is Mirai," she asked in her spacey blond way.

"Don't worry about him, and he is taken! So don't you try anything!"

"Humph! No offence to me calling you old or anything, right?"

Bulma gripped her teeth together. "Non whatsoever," she said slowly keeping a fake smiled plastered on her face. She grabbed her husband and they two quickly left. Vegeta, who had not met the bubbly girl, was not so sure what was going on but the evil smiles on Bulma's and Chichi's faces the night before told him that she was going to pay dearly for whatever she had done to the devious women in the past. Vegeta did not understand how such a ditz could be such a threat to the two women. He didn't ask questions though, he was afraid of an answer.

It didn't comfort Vegeta at all that 18 was in on this plan, Goku really didn't no about it, and Krillin was also kept out of that loop. Vegeta was the only one of the guys that knew about this Maron creature babysitting.

………………………

Maron watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and she picked up the phone. She called up her boyfriend and several of her girlfriends to hang out with her at the CC building. When she hung up the phone a little blond girl in a pink dress with red ribbons in her hair was staring up at her.

'Oh, you must me the one with the same name as me," said Maron to the child. Marron just stared up at her with a smile. "I will call you little Marron," said Maron, "and you can call me bigger Maron!" Big Maron clapped her hands in an annoyingly happy way. Marron, who did not see this as any reason to be celebrating, kept up the façade of happiness to have her fathers ex girlfriend there. "Where are the boys," she asked.

"They are all upstares."

"Doing what," asked Maron.

"I dunno," she said, "why are you here?"

"I'm babysitting," she said going up the stares to find the boys.

"Why," asked Maron following.

"Because Bulma and Chichi asked me to," she said knocking on random doors in hopes that someone will answer.

"Why?"

"You know, I don't really know," she said making her way down the hall.

"Why?"

"Well they didn't tell me why."

"Why?"

"They were in a hurry."

"Why?"

"They have dinner plans."

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Maron shouted out of annoyance. She looked down and her face fell and she saw tears well up in the child's eyes. "Oh little Marron I am so sorry I didn't mean to shout." But it was to late. The little girl began to wail out. The door that Maron was going to knock on before she shouted swung open and a tall 16 year old stood there. He had long hair, peircings, no shirt, and black pajama bottoms on and a tired look on his face. Maron was in love. The boy looked down at the sniveling child. He crouched down.

"Marron why are you crying," he asked sweetly. Maron felt her heart melt, he was such a sweetheart!

"Mean big Maron yelled at me," she said stubbornly.

"Nice work lady," he snapped at Marron. Marron stepped back offensively.

"Excuse me," she asked angrily.

"What you don't understand sarcasm? What is your problem yelling at a little kid! God, not even my father is that dumb about kids. Geez who's idea was it to hire you?!" He grabbed Maron by the hand and led her down to the kitchen. Marron, on the other hand, was shocked and angry. She heard the door bell ring and raced down to answer it. A slew of girls and one guy walked in. The boy looked over at the small party and shook his head.

…………………………

Goten and Trunks looked out the window and saw the small party of girls enter their house, good times!

……………………………………..

The group gathered in the living room and just chilled out. The older boy was in the kitchen with the crying girl making her feel better, at least that is what Marron thought, and the two younger boys had come down stares to see what was going on. It was pretty late at night and parties this late didn't happen there often. "Oo, lets tell ghost stories," said one girl.

"Great idea Karin," said Maron, "who want's to go first?"

"I do," said the older boy at the door. The group turned to see the teenager standing at the door. Karin felt her heart go crazy.

"Okay," said Karin shoving Maron's boyfriend Mark to the side. Mark was moved closer to Marron and he blushed a bit. She giggled at his shy disposition. What a sweet guy he really was.

"Okay, there was a doctor, an evil doctor, and he wore a long white coat. He died of old age all buy himself haunted by the memory of his patience. So to put his soul to rest he crept into there rooms and," he paused for affect getting the girls attention, "he gave them back………their old noses."

The girls began to all scream at once. "Who would do such a thing," asked Karin.

"Who would be so evil," asked Marron shivering. The older teen, who Marron guessed was Mirai, just rolled his eyes. Mirai looked over to the stares and turned back to the group as Karin and other girl began to move closer for 'protection'.

………………………..

Trunks and Goten nodded at Mirai who sat with the girls and Mark in the livingroom. They both ran to Bulma's lab and got a knife and a long white lab coat. It was going to be a night they would never forget!

………………………..

Maron crept up the stairs to meet up with Trunks and Goten in one of the labs. She smiled at them. "Plan is in motion," she said, "they are just hanging out right now and Mirai has left the building with Karin and that other girl in tow."

"Perfect," said Trunks, "now, Goten, you be the bottom sense your taller then me, I will be the head."

"Why do I always have to be on the bottom," whined Goten.

"I just told you. You're taller then me."

"Oh," he said miserably, "okay."

"Let's go," said Maron. She crept down stares to the basement where the electric box was.

………………………………….

Marron and Mark sat on the couch making out while the other girls were gossiping among themselves. Suddenly the lights cut. Some of the girls screamed but Mark, being the big strong man he was (eye roll), stood up and told the girls to sit tight while he go find out what happened. He turned and left the room.

They all sat silently when a door crept open slowly. They all looked up and saw a glowing white coat and a spooky voice said "give me your noses back,." The girls jumped up and scampered. Marron hid in a closet in Mirai's room. She quietly sat and waited for the national guard to come rescue her. They had to rescue her, she was beautiful for Kami's sake!

……………………………….

Mirai and Karin and Karin's friend Jewel, having no idea what was going on, went back inside. "Where is everyone," asked Jewel.

"Who knows," said Mirai.

"What happened," asked Karin.

"If we knew that I wouldn't have asked where they were," said Jewel in a bratty tone. Mirai rolled his eyes. They were annoying. They began to argue between the two of them when Mirai finally interrupted.

"Hey guys, let's go upstairs and…..um….look for them," he said with a devilish smile. They both returned the smile and ran upstairs ahead of htem. Mirai didn't follow, however, he stood behind and waited for them to go hide. He walked off to meet up with the kids.

"How did we do," he asked.

"Well, Mark has gone down stairs where Trunks is waiting for him," said Maron.

……………………..

Mark crept down stairs when something heavy fell on his head. He fell down and blacked out. Trunks stood behind him with a glass bottle in his hand. He drug Mark across the floor to a chair were he proceeded to tie him up.

…………………

"Daisy, the blond one, went upstairs where Goten is waiting on her."

…………………

Daisy went upstairs and hid in the closet. When she shut the door she backed up a step and something hit her very hard in the head. As she fell to the ground Goten dropped the bat and opened the door and drug her out to the basement and tied her down.

……………………

When Mark and Daisy both woke they were tied to Karin and Jewel. The three of them had ugly noses and polyester cloths on. They looked to be in torture. Mark turned and saw the evil doctor who did it all. He threw pictures of his once beautiful Marron in his lap. Horror filled his chest as he saw the polyester McDonalds smock and the hideous braces. He was so scared he actually jumped up from his chair and fell on his face.

He curled into a little ball and shuddered. "Oh the horror…the horror…why? Why would you do such a thing? Are those pimples on her once clear skin?"

"Yes, yes they are. And I do it because I don't like you, any of you!"

"I'm going to slap such a lawsuit on you, you wont be able to breath without having to pay for it!"

"That will be sort of difficult sense you cant sue the DEAD!" He laughed like a maniac. Something uncut Mark and the girls as they scampered out. Mirai and the kids watched as the poor adults ran wild into the streets yelling for help.

"What are you going to tell them when mom and dad ask what happened to them," asked Trunks.

"There will be nothing to tell. You see that only lasts for four hours. Mom's invention makes you look the opposite of your physical looks. Don't ask me why she made it I don't know. But it works really well."

"You sure it works that way," asked Trunks.

"No, but we are about ot find out. Okay boys and Maron, time for bed."

…………………………..

Bulma and Vegeta came home. It was not a disaster area like before, it was calm….to calm…..where was Marron?

,(a week later)……………

Marron rocked back and forth singing in her head in hopes never to be caught by the monster trying to take noses and give them bad cloths.


	6. Hercule

wOOt another chapter

wOOt another chapter. This one goes out to Snoopy. Snoopy for President!!

Hercule: OH YEAH! A chapter about me! ME FOR PRESIDENT!

Me: Shut the fuck up!

Hercule: WHAT!?

Vegeta: You heard her! SHUT UP NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Hercule: Oh yea? They why is the chapter about ME??

Vegeta: Because she doesn't like you! Did you even read any of the previous chapters?

Hercule: Why would I? They didn't have me in them?

I-Love-Trunks1: Glad ya liked the last chapter now prepare for more hilarity!

Chapter 6

Bulma chuckled to herself. Her cruelty knew no bounds. What could be funnier then Vegeta dressed up like a cowboy. He walked out of the room looking completely humiliated. He wore a red checkered shirt, boot cut blue jeans, a red bandana around his neck, a black blet with a huge buckle on it and a cowboy hat. Bulma tried to contain her laughter when he finally came out. She herself was in a short blue jean skirt, a blue jean jacket, a pink haulter top, and pink boots to match and a pink cowboy hat.

They, Goku and Chichi, 18 and Krillin where going to a hoe down barn dance while the unfortunate babysitter stayed with the hell raisers and Mirai Trunks who was sick with the flue. The doorbell rang and the canadet was standing with his stupid victory pose and big smile.

Bulma didn't know who looked funnier, Vegeta or Hercule. "OH YEAH!! I'M GONNA BABYSIT THE HELL OUT OF THESE KIDS! WOOO!" Bulma and Vegeta exchanged smiles. The poor looser didn't know what he was getting himself into but he was going to find out soon enough. They let Hercule in to say hi to the kids.

"This is Goten," she said pointing at him on the floor watching TV, "this is Marron," Marron was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, "and Trunks is upstares bugging Mirai, I'll go get them." Hercule stopped and thought, man that name, it sounds familiar, and do these kid Goten. Where had he seen them before? As Bulma came down she was followed by a small boy and a taller one. Hercule felt the fear creep in. The shorter one had beaten him at the world martial arts tournament not that long ago and the taller one he had recognized from not just the cell games but the tournament as well. Oh man, he thought, it's the psycho who helped kill all of those people! He took a gulp. The taller one sneezed a few times. Hercule was knocked back to reality and got a better look at the taller one. His nose and cheeks were bright pink, he was paler then usual, and his eyes were somewhat droopy looking. Hercule smiled, the flue, perfect! Now that maniac was to sick to kill anyone.

"Okay," said Bulma, "Mirai has a bell he will ring if he needs anything at all, the kids have been told to be on their best behavior so hopefully you wont have problems, there is food in the kitchen, kids to go bed at 9 and I think that you can take over from here. Bye Hercule take care and thank you," said Bulma. She shoved Vegeta out the door and they sped out of the driveway as fast as physically possible. Hercule and the kids watched as they went out the driveway so fast the car was a blur. "I'm going to bed," sniffled Mirai.

"Yea, uh, sure just ring your little bell if you need anything," he said a little surprised. He blinked a couple times, how could this helpless sickling do anything to anybody?

…………………..(I LUV TACOS)………….

Goten, Trunks, and Maron sat up in Trunks's bedroom after dinner. They were trying to think of things to do to Mister Satan. Mirai stood in the doorway quietly listening in without them knowning it.

"Come on Trunks you always have something good to do to someone," whined Goten.

"Yea, but I didn't expect Videl's dad to show up, now I have nothing truly evil enough to make this perfect," snapped Trunks.

"I didn't know there was a perfect way to get in trouble," mummbed Maron.

"Oh Maron, Maron, dear sweet Maron, if your gonna do wrong you gotta do it right," said Trunks.

"Why cause trouble when you can just take advantage," said Mirai. The children jumped at the sound of his stuffed up voice. He had a smile on his face and three bells in his hand. They smiled up at the older demi saiyan.

…………………(DANCE LIKE A MONKEY)……….

"You can't ALL be sick," complained Hercule.

"Why not," asked Trunks in a fake sick voice. He coughed a few times for good measure, "we are all in the same house as Mirai it is very easy to get sick."

"Oh, alright, everyone to bed and just ring a bell if you need me," he said. As the 'sick' children marched up to separate bedrooms in three opposite halls, Mr. Satan sat back and relaxed. Sick kids slept a lot, he had nothing to worry about. Five minutes passed until the first bell went off. He jumped from the couch and followed the bell to Mirai's room. He sat in a large king sized bed at the front of the dark room. He smiled at Hercule. "Hey, I'm getting really hunger," he said clutching at his stomach. Hercule nodded and ran to the kitchen to make him some soup. He came back and gave it to Mirai and he thanked Hercule. He sat down at the couch for another five minutes and another bell went off. He followed it to Goten.

"I'm hungry but I don't like soup," he said. Hercule nodded again and ran to the kitchen and made some apple sauce for Goten. He gave it to Goten and Goten thanked him. Again, down the stares and only sat for five minutes before another bell. He followed this one to Marron.

"Mr. Hercule, could you tell me a goodnight story," she begged.

"Well alright, did I ever tell you the time that I saved the universe from Buu," he said. He began to tell his version of the story of how he and Buu became friends. Leaving out the part that he begged for his life and anything else that might make him look bad. About half way through the story she had fallen asleep. He crept out and sat on the couch before the last bell rang. He jumped up again and went to Trunks's room. "Mr. Satan, I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure thing kid, right away!" He ran down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. As Trunks took the water a bell rang again. He ran to Mirai's room and saw him holding out the bowl.

"More please,' he said with a smile. Hercule ran down and made more soup. As he came back up Marrons bell rang. He ran in and saw Marron awake. "Weren't you asleep," he complained.

"I had a nightmare. Tell me another story," she said with puppy dog eyes. He began another story of Hercule and the Beanstalk about how Hercule killed the evil giant for daring to live in HIS sky. When the story was over Trunks's bell rang.

He ran to the other hall and saw Trunks looking board.

"I'm board," he said dryly, "could you sing for me?"

"Sure! It's the Eye of the Tigar!"

"NO, NO, I hate that song!"

"Hate it? It is the greatest song ever made!"

Ring ring. He ran out the room to Gotens. "I didn't ring any bell," he lied. Hercule ran to Marrons bell and she also said she did not ring the bell. Then Mirai also said he had not rung it. Hercule stood outside the hall breathing hard, this was difficult and he didn't know how much more of those bells he could take.

Ring Ring…Ring Ring. He followed it to Goten. "Hey, can I have candy?"

"No, you're sick, you don't need candy!"

"Please just some cream pie then, just a slice," he begged with big puppy dog eyes. Hercule groaned and ran down to get some whipped cream and pie crusts. He ran back up the stairs and made a pie just for Goten. Goten tasted it and then screwed up his face. "DIET!? IS THIS DIET CREAM!" In anger he threw the pie at Mr. Satan's face.

Ring Ring…Ring Ring.

Racing to Marron he saw her sitting up with a pink tea cup in hand. "Play with me," she sqealed, "why are you covered in diet whipped cream?"

"Goten attacked me with it," he said, "and you need to get some sleep." He walked forward to tuck her back in and take her tea cup but she freaked out.

"Don't touch me with your diet whipped cream fingers! Ewwy!" She threw the tea cup at him. He ducked. Then out of no where came thousands of tea cups. He ducked behind a desk for shelter. When the tea cups stopped he turned around and looked and suddenly stuffed pink dogs began to hit him. He ducked down again and set up the little dogs.

"Okay men," he said quietly, "some of us may not come back, others may live to see another day but not comfortably. It's six against one and frankly odds are not in our favor. We may have the numbers but she has the arson. I will throw you all at her and escape. It has been a pleasure working with you gentlemen and Mrs. Spotty. The picked up all the stuffed dogs and threw then at once and ran for dear life. Tea cups, stuffed animals, a pillow, a couple pairs of shoes, it was a war zone!

When he finally escaped ground zero he heard the Ring Ring come from Mirai's room. He ran in to see what he wanted.

"I want someone to watch TV with," he said a little questioning of Hercules harassed appearance. His hair was sticking in funny ways with a tea cup, fluff, and a shoe lace in it. Hercule sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Okay, what are we watching?"

"Banker," he said, "a new show." As the credits began showing who played who it became obvious to Hercule that this was no ordinary TV series, this was the most unholy of all TV specials, this was blasphemy to cable, this, was, a soap!

"What the hell," he asked jumping up."

"Well you see that guy? His name is Steve and his wife died and turned into that ATM machine there and now they live together trying to make the best of there…special...situation."

"What kind of shit is this?"

"I just told you man! Look if your not able to keep up then don't bother leaving."

"Manly men don't watch this shit! You should watch wrestling or something?"

"Yes, because two men grabbing at each other is what I find exciting," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ring Ring came Two bells. He followed the closest to Marron and she pelted him with lit cigarettes soon as he walked in the door.

"DIE DEVIL SPAW," she shrieked in anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" As a lit bud hit him in the eye he screamed out in agony and ran for his life again. He raced to Goten's room.

"Can I have more pie?"

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE PIE!" Goten's face fell and turned from fear to sadness. He felt his eyes begin to water and the tears and the wailing began. Hercule rushed to his side trying to calm him.

"Hey, little guy, don't cry. It's okay, when your well again, I'm sure your mommy will make you a big pie!" Goten began to wail and scream some more and told him to live him alone. Ring ring, He told Goten he would be back and ran to Mirai.

"What is it!?"

"Oh don't get all snippy with _me_ yah sassy SOB!"

"KID I HAVE HALF A MIND TO KNOCK THAT CHEEKY FACE OF YOURS!" Mriai had a look of shock and disbelief and suddenly a tear fell down his cheek.

"You. You don't. You don't…like me Mr. Satan?"

"No, sorry, it's just that-"

"OH I KENW IT! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!!"

"No, that wasn't what I meant. I do like you it's just-"

"No stop lying to me, you hate me. It's because I watch Banker isn't it!"

"No, I do like you, you're a cool kid with some strange TV shows your fine-"

"Everyone hates me!"

"I don't-"

Ring Ring. "Look I'll be right back Mirai-"

"OH yea! Just leave me here to cry!"

"I'll be right back!" He ran down the hall to Trunks who had chocolate smeared on his face.

"Where did you get that chocolate," he asked suspiciously.

"What chocolate?"

"You know what chocolate! That stuff on your face." Trunks wiped it off his face and looked up at Hercule.

"There is no chocolate on my face. I just wanted you to bring me up a cough drop."

"Don't change the subject. You just wiped it off your face. Now where did you get it?"

"GET WHAT?"  
"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!"  
"You're right, you're better at it."

"WHY YOU-" Ring ring, "this isn't over kid I'm comin back for you."

He ran down the hall to Marrons room. "I'm not opening this door," he yelled at her.

"I only want to tell you I'm sorry," she yelled back. He walked in and was imidantly jumped and tied down. Marron, dressed strangely like Hitlar, stood over Hercule laughing like a maniac. Hercule simply ripped through the sheets and left to answer the next ring ring.

Marron came running after him yelling about how he was ruining the game she wanted to play with him. Hercule walked into Mirai's room and saw him sitting up in bed. "Oh, hello Hercule, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to kill myself now."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I have no friends, you hate me, and you don't seem to care much about my well being so I am going to hang myself.'

'Cool," said Marron, "Can I watch?"

"No," said Mirai, "maybe if you were older." Marron gave a sigh of annoyance.

"That's what everone says."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Hercule couldn't take it anymore! He screamed so loud that the very walls shook. He jumped out of the window and ran down the street laughing like a lunatic talking about magical hamsters and Ms. Buttersworth in a bathtub with Mr. Clean and the end of the candyland adventure. Mirai and Marron watched him out the window as a giant bus hit him.

"Okay Marron," said Mirai lifting the little girl, "it's time for bed."

………….(WAAHAHAHAHA)…………….

Bulma and the others were driving home when they saw an ambulance take Hercule away. Bulma went pale and raced home. She opened the door to her house to find it in one piece and everyone in bed. She sighed in relief and decided to interrogate in the moring.

…………………………………………..(I like this show)………….

Next time…oh what things will happen!


End file.
